To Turn Back the Clock
by IHeartFantasy
Summary: After finding out about who Oz really is and Jack's intentions, Alice resolves to go back in time and make sure that the Tragedy of Sablier never occurred. But as she tries to accomplish this, she is questioned with this: Is it better to prevent a tragic event or to stay in the present and protect her loved ones from the spirit of a man that's bent on the event happening again?
1. Big Girls Don't Cry Personal

**Hello! I have another Pandora Hearts story! It's not a poem, but an actually story. This is one of those are stories of which I'm actually plotting out what happens and not writing things on a whim (which happens often.) Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I've enjoyed starting writing it!**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts, nor any of its characters.**

**Oh, and this is up to chap. 73, so you have warned if you have not read that far!**

* * *

To Turn Back the Clock

* * *

Chapter One

There was silence in the air, not a sound uttered. The noise of the earth was on mute. Nothing was being said, nothing heard.

Alice stood in shock; she could not move a muscle. Her body was rooted to the ground; invisible chains seemed to be bound onto her body. She could barely hear her own breath, as the pounding of blood in her ears drown out all other things.

What did Jack just say? That B-Rabbit was his Chain, and that she should be the one to disappear? However, she was B-Rabbit, so why would he say it in a way that said otherwise?

Time seemed to slowly go foreword. Alice narrowed her eyes and stuck her hand out. The chain that was flying towards her struck her hand; it pierced Alice's skin with a loud _THWACK_. Gritting her teeth, trying to ignore the pain she was experiencing, Alice used all her strength to grab the chain with her other hand and flipped Jack over.

Jack's eyes widened in surprise. He cried out as he flew into the air and hit the ground hard on his back.

"What do you mean B-Rabbit is your Chain?" Alice shouted at Jack. "I'm B-Rabbit, and Oz is my contractor! Explain, Jack!"

Jack chuckled at Alice's outburst. "Well, you see Alice," he said, "you aren't B-Rabbit. _Oz_ is."

"What?" Alice said. "No way! It cannot be Oz! _I'm_ B-Rabbit, not him!"

Jack got up, still chuckling at Alice. "Oh, Alice," he murmured. "Why not try to use your head? Think about the times Oz managed to control B-Rabbit's powers."

Alice went silent. She remembered that time at that house, when Oz tried to kill that woman with the scythe. And she remembered that time during the Second Age Ceremony, when he protected her from Humpty Dumpty. It was beginning to make sense.

Jack laughed at her face; he could see the realization written on Alice's face. "I'll leave you guys alone for a few weeks," he told her. "So Pandora can think of a way to stop me…_if _they can stop me, that is."

Alice saw the presence of Jack leaving Oz's body as he went into the back of Oz's mind. Oz swayed and toppled to the ground.

Oz got up and ran to Alice. "Alice!" he cried out. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Alice. Then she did something she did not normally do in front of people—she began to cry loudly. She fell onto her knees and put her hands on her eyes as tears slid down her face. "…What am I now, Oz, if you are the true B-Rabbit?" she cried out, sobbing.

Oz kneeled down and wrapped his arms around Alice. "…You are yourself, Alice, and it doesn't matter what you are to me, because you are _Alice_," he murmured.

Alice sniffed and dried her tears; she spun around and hugged Oz, causing him to fall onto the ground. He laughed and held onto her tightly.

…_Jack will not win_, Alice thought determinedly. _I will not let him_.

* * *

The moon was up in the sky, shining brightly, and stars twinkling. Crickets were chirping away, with the wind ruffling leaves on trees softly. It was nighttime, and everyone was exhausted at the events from earlier today.

Oz had been shocked to find out Gilbert remembered everything; everyone else was shocked at what he had learned from within Jack's memories. Alice had not been present during that time; she had locked herself in her room, crying to herself.

Alice lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. She tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position to fall asleep. Then she realized she would not be able to—there were too many thoughts raging through her mind.

_There has to be a way to stop him_, she thought. _But how? How do you stop a man trying to cause a tragedy to happen again? _

Something clicked in her mind, and she bolted up straight. _Yes… That is it! If I want to stop him from causing it again, I should stop him from ever causing it in the first place!_

Alice jumped out of bed and she got dressed quickly. She found a coat and put on the hood, because she had to hide her face if she wanted to reach her destination. She sneaked out into the hallway, tiptoeing her way to Oz's room.

She slowly opened the door. Oz was murmuring in his sleep—if the situation were not bad Alice would have thought it was cute. Alice spotted the pocket watch; it was hanging one of the wardrobe's knobs. She snuck her way up to it and swiped it from its perch.

She looked at Oz. "Sorry, Oz," she whispered. Then she left the room.

She snuck her way into the stables, got a horse, and took off. Eventually she reached her destination: Sabrie.

She walked the horse up to the Hole; this was the only place she knew that would lead her straight to the Abyss.

Alice got off the horse, it neighed at her. She stroked its nose and told it, "I'll be fine."

She walked up to the edge. Before Alice jumped, she had a second thought: _If I do this, will I be able to come back to this time? Will I see Oz again? Or will I be stuck in the past?_

Alice shook her head and the doubts in her mind swept out. "No," she said. "This _has _to be done, if we ever want peace again."

She looked at the Hole, there did not seem to be a bottom. Closing her eyes, she jumped. "_Geronimo…!_"

* * *

There was darkness all around her, and Alice was not sure she would see light ever again. Surprisingly, the bottom came quickly; Alice closed her eyes before impact. Instead, she felt like she was falling through jello—once past the boundary she fell fast again.

Alice saw she was in a tunnel. Looking up she saw a bright light that was the bottom of the Hole. Alice noticed objects in the air with her: dolls, tables, furniture that would be in houses. Looking up, she saw a piano falling toward her!

"Aaahhh!" she cried out.

The keys on the piano played, and then the instrument backed away from Alice.

_What is going on here?_ Alice thought.

Alice turned around to see a mattress in her way. "Huh?" she said.

She hit the mattress, and somersaulting into the air, she screamed on the way down.

_Where is the bottom of this tunnel?_ Alice cried out in her thoughts.


	2. Alice

**Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! Chapter two! It's not as long, but for me this is a fast update.**

**Aniimebookfreaker: Heh heh. The reason you think that is because I took that from the 2010 version of _Alice in Wonderland _by Tim Burton! I couldn't help myself XD _  
_**

**Again, I don't own Pandora Hearts or its character or else the series wouldn't be awesome!**

* * *

To Turn Back the Clock

* * *

Chapter Two

The Will of the Abyss was having tea, and the dolls were chatting with her about the fact Jack has not come to visit her yet.

Suddenly, screaming could be heard. Alyss looked around; she could not find the source of the screaming.

"_What is it Alyss?_" the dolls ask. "_Where is that screaming coming from?_"

"I don't know," she said. "But it sounds like it's above us."

Suddenly, Alice came crashing through the roof, Alyss screamed in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Alyss screamed.

"_Alyss is shocked!_" the dolls cried out. "_Alyss is scared her sister is here! Bad Alice! Alice is bad!_"

"Everyone, be quiet!" Alyss commanded. The dolls went silent.

"Look at this!" Alice cried, showing the pocket watch. Upon seeing it, Alyss's eyes widened.

"Where did you get that?" Alyss demanded.

Alice narrowed her eyes at her sister. "Never mind that!" Alice shouted. "Tell me a way to go into the past!"

Alyss's eyes widened in surprise. "…Why would you want to know that?" she asked Alice slowly.

"I want to go back in time and stop the Tragedy from happening!" Alice shouted.

Alyss blinks at her sister; Alice waits impatiently as Alyss thinks. Then Alyss goes to her cupboard and reaches deep within it. She pulls out a necklace; the object attached looks just the illegal contractor's symbol.

Alyss walked to Alice and gave the necklace to her; Alice stared at the symbol the necklace bore.

"If you wish to do what you will, this necklace will bring you back to the time you wish to go to," Alyss explained. "However, anything you do there will change things in the present."

Alice nodded and put the necklace on. Taking out the pocket watch, she turned the clock on the watch backward. A bright light occurred; once it went away, Alice was gone.

Near the Baskerville manor, there was a bright light, and Alice appeared in midair. She fell onto the ground, grunting she slowly got up.

Looking around, Alice gasped when she saw the Baskerville manor.

_Where am I in time? _Alice wondered. _This must be before the Tragedy, because the mansion is still standing. But exactly how long is it until the Tragedy occurs? _

Alice sighed. "I should probally leave before I'm caught," she whispered to herself.

She walked off; Alice heard some swishing behind her.

"…Who are you?"

* * *

**During a conversation I had with a friend of mine (you know who you are! XD) they gave me an idea for an omake. So, here goes!**

* * *

**Omake Scene 1: "You're all late for tea!"**

Alice came crashing through the roof.

Alyss screamed, stood up, took a teacup from the table, and stared daggers at Alice. "YOU'RE LATE FOR TEA!" she shouted, and threw it at her sister.

"Eh?" Alice said. "What do you mean? I wasn't even invited!"

* * *

**I couldn't resist XD And yes, another parody of the 2010 movie. The line about being late for tea? That is from the movie.**

**I hope you enjoyed that little omake scene, and stay tuned for the third chapter!**


	3. Somebody Told Me

**I feel like the second chapter was a little short, so I decided to post chapter three up as well! XD**

**Animebookfreaker: Ha ha, I find it funny that you thought Alice would fall either on Alyss or the table!**

**Oh and in this, I tried to get more into Alice sounding like the Alice we know XD**

* * *

To Turn Back the Clock

* * *

Chapter Three

Alice spun around on one foot to see the person who spoke to her. A man with white hair and violet eyes was staring at her and he appeared to be in shock. Alice stared at him with an equal expression as his; surprised she had been discovered so quickly.

The man blinked, and he stood still and looked Alice over. He met her gaze and asked, "…Who are you?"

"I'm Alice."

"How did you get here?" the man asked slight suspicion in his eyes.

Alice stiffened, realizing she had not thought of a reason for when she would be found out. "I…I… I don't know," she said. "I woke up finding myself here."

The man sighed. "Well, this is the Baskerville manor," he said, gesturing to the mansion, "and not just anyone can pop up here..."

"I'm sorry," Alice said, bowing, which was something she never really did. "I'll just be on my way, then."

She turned around and started walking away.

"Wait!"

"Huh?"

The man smiled at her. "…I didn't say that little girls weren't allowed to live here," he finished his sentence.

"Really?" Alice cried out, eyes huge. "You'd let me live here?"

"Of course!" the man said. "I can't let little girls like you wander about. There are many dangerous things out there. So, would you like to become a member of the Baskervilles?"

_I already was once a member_, Alice thought, remembering her time in the tower. _A second time cannot hurt, even if this is in a different time_.

"I'd like that, thank you."

* * *

Alice and the man walked throughout the manor while the man spoke to her about the Baskervilles and other basic stuff.

The man had considered her outfit a little too…showy, so he had her change into something more modest; Alice now bore a dress that was black. It gave her a sense of nostalgia: Alice had a feeling she wore something similar like this before. She also had a shoulder purse that had both the necklace and the pocket watch inside, as Alice was sure that someone might recognize the watch somehow.

Alice looked at the ground. "Um, I was wondering… Who are you?" she asked.

The man slapped himself on the face. "Ah, I forgot to tell you!" he said. "My name is Revis; the others call me Glen however. I am the, how you say, leader of the Baskervilles."

_Revis?_ Alice thought. _I… I know that name! _Alice had a vision of the same man, now covered up in bandages and smiling at her. _I know this man!_

Revis stopped by a door; he opened it and beckoned Alice to enter with him. Alice follows Revis inside; sitting opposite to each other in chairs is a man with black hair and violet eyes and a woman with black hair and red eyes.

The man stood up at the sight of Revis and he bowed to the older man. "Hello Glen," he greeted. He looked up and spotted Alice—he freezed in shock at the sight of her.

Alice was confused and looks at the woman. Her eyes widened in surprise, realizing despite hair and eye color difference, she resembled the woman greatly. _Is that why the man is surprised…? _she wondered.

The woman was staring at her in shock; the woman's crimson red eyes looked at Alice up and down. _She is looking for other resemblances we may have!_

The blacked haired man cleared his throat. "Glen, who is this girl?" he asked.

Revis stood behind Alice and put a hand on her shoulder. "This is Alice. Alice, this is Oswald, who is my assistant," he said, gesturing to the man.

Alice stiffened at the name—she recognized the man now as the Glen she had known before.

Revis turned Alice so she faced the woman. "And this is Oswald's sister, Lacie, who is a Child of Misfortune."

_Lacie? _Alice thought. _Isn't that the name of the melody from the pocket watch? …The woman's name must be what the melody was named after!_

Lacie smiled at Alice. "It's nice to meet you, Alice," said Lacie.

"It's nice to meet you too," Alice said.

Oswald narrowed his eyes at Alice. Alice flinched a little from the fierceness in his gaze. He looked at Revis. "Glen, _exactly where _is Alice going to be staying?" he asked.

Alice narrowed her eyes at Oswald, as she could sense the hidden anger in his voice. Alice realized that there was fear in it too. _What is it he is afraid of? _she wondered. _That I look too much like Lacie and it might cause suspicion?_

Revis smiled at Oswald. "Since you asked, Alice will be staying with Lacie."

Oswald let out a silent sigh and looked at his sister. Alice's eyes widened as she realized there was relief on his face.

"Is that fine with you, Lacie?" he asked.

Lacie smiled. "It's fine," she said. "Now I won't be alone anymore."

"I'm fine with it!" Alice said. Her stomach growled, and Alice looked around the room. "Hey, does anyone know where the meat is hidden? I'm starving!"

* * *

Oz was walking around frantically. Alice had been missing since this mourning and he was very worried. Of course, knowing Alice, she was probally fine, but Oz was still concerned, especially with what had been revealed lately.

He walked outside into the garden. _Oh Alice, where are you? _he wondered.

Something behind him swished in the bushes. Oz spun around and gasped when he saw the Will step out.

"Hello Oz," she said. "Alice has gone back in time to make sure the Tragedy never happens."

Oz lunged foreword. Alyss gasped in surprise when he gripped her shoulders tightly. "Why didn't she consult me first?" he cried out. "And did she steal my watch?"

Alyss took Oz's hands and held them tightly. "She wanted to do it alone," she told him. "And she did take the watch."

Alyss walked back to the bush. "Don't worry Oz," she said. "I'll alert you if there's trouble." With that, she disappeared into the night.

Oz sighed and looked up at the sky. _What have you gotten yourself into, Alice?_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this extra chapter!**_  
_


	4. Brighter Than the Sun

**Hello, my fellow readers! Sorry it took awhile to get this chapter published, I've been a little busy and I'm actually still plotting out the story as I publish chapters. **

**But, anyhoo, here's number four! BEWARE, a _certain _blonde with green eyes finally appears in this chapter! (I think you know who I mean... |P)**

**Disclaimer: No, I _do not _own Pandora Hearts. The books? Yes. But did I come up with it? No. (I'm not even sure I would have been be able to, there are so many twists in the series! XD) **

* * *

To Turn Back the Clock

* * *

Chapter Four

A month has passed since Alice started living in the Baskervilles. When Revis said that Alice would be living with Lacie, Alice had not realized that she would be in the tower. Alice had pouted and protested about being stuck up there all day but Lacie told her that she was not alone and that Lacie had plenty of things up there for Alice to do.

In the end, Alice obeyed Revis's decision, especially since Oswald had shouted at her for not agreeing Revis's decision. Alice had shouted at him, calling him "Crow Face", relishing that Oswald's face gave her the same expression Gil gave her when she called him "Seaweed Head". Revis had burst out laughing at it and Lacie had banged her hand on the table, and Oswald had stammered and said that his face did not look like a crow's, but to no avail. Later, Lacie had told Alice that she had never seen her brother get flustered like that before.

Ever since Alice started living with her, Lacie seemed much happier than she had before. She enjoyed Alice and the girl's antics at calling Oswald his new nickname—Oswald always denied the fact his face looked like a crow's and he demanded the respect he deserved from Alice, which of course she never gave.

Alice was playing with the stuffed black rabbit Lacie had let her play with, and Lacie was reading a book at a chair next to the tower's window.

"Where did you get that pocket watch?" Lacie asked suddenly.

Alice looked up at the older woman, her purple eyes showing confusion in them. "Why do you want to know?" she asked hesitantly.

"One day when you were taking a nap, I picked it up and opened it," Lacie explained. "…A melody started playing. One that I know, because I've sung the melody by giving it lyrics. But you've never heard me sing, so I was wondering how that pocket watch got my song on it."

Panic began to overcome Alice—Lacie wasn't supposed to know that the pocket watch had Lacie's song on it. She dropped that rabbit. "I… I… That is… I…"

Lacie looked up at Alice, she saw the young girl beginning to panic. "You don't have to tell me," she said quickly. "The watch seems very important to you, and you seem to be hiding some secret that has to do with the watch, so I'm fine with not knowing why."

Alice sighed in relief. She picked up the rabbit, she moved her hand over its features, thinking about how familiar the stuffed toy seemed. _Do I know this toy? _Alice wondered. Suddenly a vision filled her mind, Alice was holding up the rabbit doll and was telling it that its name was now Oz. _That's it! This... This is Oz when he was the stuffed rabbit!_

There was a knock at the door, and Lacie said it was open. Revis entered the room.

He looked at Lacie. "_He's _here," Revis told her.

Lacie put the book down and takes Alice's hand, the young girl drops the rabbit as the older woman takes her to the door.

"C'mon, Alice!" Lacie said. "We're going to see a friend."

"Who is it?" Alice asked.

"His name is Jack."

Alice's eyes widened. _Jack…!_

* * *

Lacie and Alice walk outside with Revis following behind them. Alice saw Jack immediately, and involuntary she shivered at the sight of him.

_This is Jack _before _the Tragedy_, she thought to herself. _He wouldn't harm me!_

Thinking the thought however did not calm Alice down, so she hid herself in the doorway.

Jack smiled at Lacie as she approached him. "Hello, Lacie," he said.

"Hello," Lacie said. "I have a new friend for you to meet, Jack. This is Alice—"

Turning around Lacie went to introduce Alice. She was surprised to see Alice hiding in the doorway, so she excused herself from Jack and her brother and went back to Alice.

"Is something wrong?" Lacie whispered, concern in her eyes.

"There is something strange about Jack," said Alice.

Lacie blinked. "Jack won't hurt you," she told Alice, "and if he tries to I will beat him up for you."

Alice was shocked, she did not expect Lacie to say that. "You would really do that?" she asks quietly.

Lacie smiled. "Of course I would."

Lacie took Alice's hand and brought her over to Oswald, Jack, and Revis.

"This is Alice," she told Jack.

"I'm Jack Vessalius," said Jack. "You are a very pretty girl, Alice."

Oswald rolled his eyes at Jack's comment, and Alice snickered at him.

Jack blinked, and his eyes widened very slowly looking at Alice to Lacie and back.

_He's realizing how similar we are! _Alice thought.

"Are you living with the Baskervilles, Alice?" he asked her.

Alice opened her mouth to answer but stopped—Revis was giving her a look.

"Alice is living with Lacie," Revis told Jack.

Jack smiled and looked at Alice. "…Where are you from Alice?" he asked.

Lacie raised her eyebrow. She had noticed that Jack was asking some peculiar questions.

Alice started to panic slightly, but she smiled and did not show any sign of her getting scared. "It's from a place _far away _from here," she told Jack.

Jack laughed, and Oswald looked at Jack like he had sprouted two heads. Revis was looking at Jack suspiciously.

"Are you related to Lacie and Oswald in some way, Alice?" Jack asked, a slight smile on his face.

Alice was really panicking now, as she did not know how to answer some of Jack's questions. In addition, some of those questions seemed to be getting very personal. Alice wondered if Jack somehow knew she had come from the future, but she dismissed it, telling herself if that was true, he would have killed her by now.

Lacie had narrowed her eyes at Jack, and now she was mad at him. "Jack! Can't you see you scaring Alice?" she snapped at him.

Jack's eyes widened as though he first realized it. "Oh, I'm sorry Alice," he said. "I hope we'll become good friends," he added, smiling.

Alice smiled as well. "I'd like that," she told him. _Not on your life, Jack_.


	5. Another Small Adventure

**Here's chapter 5! I think you might enjoy this one.**

**This is actually one story I'm really planning out, besides my "The Journey to Jonas", but seeing that I switch my preference for books so much, I probably won't finish that one or my "Warriors" stories. In planning, I'm already at chapter 10, which is a BIG chapter.**

**Anyhoo, enough with my rambling! Enjoy!**

* * *

To Turn Back the Clock

* * *

Chapter Five

Alice was playing with Oz one day when a thought struck her. _Why doesn't Lacie go into town? _Alice wondered. _Surely she goes there sometimes, instead of being cooped up in here, and having to hang out outside the tower._

"Hey, Lacie?"

"Yes Alice?"

"Why don't you go into town?" Alice asked, turning around to face Lacie.

Lacie looked at Alice with surprise in her eyes; she had not expected the young girl to ask that question. "…It's because I'm a Child of Misfortune," she explained monotonously.

Alice narrowed her eyes; Lacie looked at her surprised at Alice's expression. "That's stupid!" Alice spat. "You should be able to go into town and buy things!"

Lacie sighed; she knew that one day she would have to explain how this world works to Alice. "That's not how things are done," Lacie said. "I'm going to live in this tower until the day I die."

Alice stood up quickly, and Oz fell at her feet. "I'll ask Glen if we can go into the town for the day!" she declared.

Lacie's eyes widened at the declaration. She took a step forward toward the girl. "I'm not sure he'd let us do that!" Lacie told Alice.

Alice ignored Lacie and run off out of the room. Lacie stared in her direction and took off after Alice.

* * *

Panting, Lacie looked around the hallway. Alice had run into the mansion—Lacie had to find her before Alice found Revis. Out of the corner of her eye, Lacie spotted the brown haired girl running down the hallway. Lacie ran in that direction.

When Lacie turned the corner, she saw a door close; Lacie quickly opened the door to find Alice standing in front of Revis, Oswald, and Jack. Alice was glaring at Revis; it looked like she had already asked him permission.

Revis was unfazed by the fierceness of Alice's gaze, as he merely smiled at her. "I'm sorry Alice," he said calmly. "But I'm afraid that Lacie can't go into Sablier. However, you can if that is what you wish."

Alice stomped her foot angrily. Lacie saw Jack and Oswald glance at each other. "If we went into town I will harm anyone who tries to make fun of Lacie!" she shouted.

Lacie took a step toward Alice; a glance from Revis told her that he had it under control. Revis looked at Alice in the eye. "That's nice and all, but that's not how things are done," he told her.

Alice took a step foreword toward him, and for a second Lacie thought she had seen fear in Revis's eyes. "I _don't care _about Lacie's red eyes! Lacie is _a human being _and should _be treated _as such!" she shouted.

Revis stared at Alice; his eyes were widened in shock at Alice's outburst.

Oswald took a step foreword; Alice swept her gaze onto him. Unfazed, Oswald narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm sorry you feel that way but other people won't accept your ideas!" he reasoned with Alice.

Jack stepped up to Alice and put a hand on her shoulder. "I agree with you," he told her. "And if you want, I'll take both of you to Sablier!"

Oswald looked at Jack in surprise; he walked up to his best friend. "Jack, are you _insane?_" he asked Jack.

Jack looked at Oswald; he smiled at the blacked haired man. "Maybe I am, but only for Lacie," Jack said.

Revis sighed; it seemed he would not be able to win this battle. "…I'll allow it," he said. "But as a _test_ to see if Alice will do what she said."

"Are you saying you thought I was _lying?_" Alice shouted.

Oswald looked at Alice. "He isn't saying that!" he told her angrily. "He's only testing you!"

Alice raised an eyebrow; the mere thought of being tested was amusing to her. "A test, eh?" she murmured. "Well, whatever! I'll win at any test you throw at me!"

Lacie stared at Alice. "Why are you doing this?" she asked.

Alice looked at Lacie, giving her a big smile. "I'm doing this because I like you and I want you to be happy!" she told Lacie.

Lacie's eyes widened in surprise, and tears started brimming out. "Thank you, Alice," she murmured softly.

* * *

Sablier was bustling; people were walking around doing things. The group walked along the sidewalk, and nobody seemed to notice the group there.

They walked past two men. One of them was tall and lanky and the other was short and somewhat plump.

"Hey David?" the short guy whispered.

"Yeah Tom?" the tall guy asked.

"That black haired lady sure is ugly, isn't she?"

David laughed. He leaned over to his friend. "Hey, it looks like she's a Child of Misfortune."

Tom looked over at Lacie. "Yeah?" he said. "Well, she shouldn't even _be here _since she's one of _those kind _of people."

The two of them laughed. Alice had picked up their conversation, and now she walked right up to the two of them.

"What were you just saying?" Alice said loudly, putting her hands on her hips. "That you're ugly? Ha! That's _hilarious!_"

David's eyes went wide and his face went pink. Apparently, he had not expected her to say that. "What? No, Tom was not saying that about himself! He was saying that about that black-haired woman!"

Lacie gasped and grabbed onto Oswald. Oswald narrowed his eyes at the two men and he looked at Revis. "This was a mistake," he hissed.

Revis waved his hand calmly. "Give her a chance," he told Oswald.

Alice smiled at David; he narrowed his eyes at her. "Lacie isn't the ugly one. It's _you _and you should go crawl back to the deep dark hole you came out of because you're so ugly!" she yelled at David, and then laughed madly.

Tom stepped in front of Alice. "Just who do you think you are?" he asked her.

"I'm Alice Baskerville, and I'm the girl who's going to _kick you and your friend's butts!_" she said right up in Tom's face.

The men looked at each other and then laughed; the thought of a young girl beating them up was hilarious.

"That's funny!" David cried out.

"You're too puny to do that!" Tom added.

Alice kicked David into the air, and the man screamed in fear as he went up. Once he fell down again, she threw him over to the opposite side of the street. With a _thwack_, he landed on the wall; he fell onto a wagon of cabbages. The lock broke and he slid onto the floor as a cabbage fell onto his head.

Tom looked at Alice and she smiled at him evilly. After a moment, he could not take the pressure and ran off.

Alice noticed some people staring at her; they had watched the event shocked at her actions. "What're _you _looking at?" she shouted.

* * *

Alice was dragging Lacie all over the place. Jack ran behind them to make sure they did not get lost, with Oswald and Revis watching from afar.

Alice ran past by a toy store, and she scooted back to the window to stare at what was inside. Her eyes went huge; a rabbit identical to Oz was sitting next to other toys on the inside.

Lacie noticed. "I'll buy it for you," she offered.

"No!" Alice said. "I'll buy it for _you_, because you gave me that black rabbit doll to play with!"

Lacie looked like she was going to protest; Alice ran inside the store and bought it before Lacie could say anything.

Oswald came up to Lacie; he was looking around for Alice. "Where's Alice?" he asked Lacie.

Alice came running out of the store; she was holding the rabbit doll she had bought.

A little boy bumps into her. Alice gasped as she let go of the rabbit doll, with it flying high into the air. Lacie ran foreword and caught the doll, and Alice sighed in relief.

Lacie looked at Alice. "Thank you," she said.

Alice's eyes widened as Lacie began to cry.

"No one's ever really gotten me a gift before," Lacie whispered.

Jack had come up to them with a necklace; he stared at Lacie shocked as she said the words. He stared daggers at Alice; apparently, he had gotten the necklace for Lacie. Alice stuck her tongue out at him in response; she looked up at Revis when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Why did you want to do this for Lacie so badly?" Revis asked.

Alice glanced at Lacie. "No one deserves to be locked up in a tower," she said.

Revis smiled. "You are not like most girls," he told her.

"That's because I'm special."

"Oh? Why?"

"Because I'm Alice."

Revis raised his eyebrow at this. He was curious as to what Alice meant but he did not say anything.

Alice ran up to Lacie and gave her a hug. Jack tapped Lacie's shoulder, and when she turned to him, he held up the necklace. Lacie squealed and hugged him; Oswald glared at Jack's dreamy expression.

_That girl just might change things around here_, Revis thought.


	6. Meet Virginia

**Iheartfantasy (IHF): Hello, and welcome to the sixth chapter of "To Turn Back the Clock!" You are in for a enjoyable one today, folks! And yes, I've changed how I do intros. Now here's Alice with the disclaimers!**

**Alice: *grumble* I didn't even ask to do this, but whatever! IHF doesn't own the Pandora Hearts characters, just the story!**

**Jack: Around chapter 10 things get interesting! *evil laugh***

**IHF: Aaah! What's Jack doing here?!**

**Alice: You! Get out of here!**

**Jack: No way!**

**Alice: Should I beat him up?**

**IHF: Naw, I'll call Oz. OZ! JACK IS BOTHERING US! YOU CAN COME BEAT HIM UP WITH YOUR SCYTHE!**

**Jack! Yeah! What, _wait? _**

***Oz bursts into the room wielding his scythe***

**Oz: *sing-song voice* Oh, Jaaaaaacck!**

**Jack: You wouldn't really hit me, would you? After all, I'm your contractor!**

**Alice: And that's _exactly _why he'd hit you!**

***Jack begins screaming as Oz beats him up***

**IHF: Please ignore Jack for now and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

To Turn Back the Clock

* * *

Chapter Six

It was nighttime. The tower was completely dark save for the moonlight shining in from the lone window. Toys covered the floor, not cleaned up from being played with earlier. In bed, Alice slept murmuring in her sleep; being tightly held in her arms was a rabbit doll.

_Creak_. Someone had stepped on a loose board; Alice woke up abruptly to find Lacie trying to sneak out of the tower.

"Lacie, what are you doing?" Alice asked her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I'm just going to visit a friend," Lacie told her.

"Why now when its pitch dark?"

"This is the only time I can go see them," Lacie answered.

"I want to come!" Alice declared, jumping out of her bed and proceeding to get on some shoes.

Lacie shook her head. "No!" she said firmly. "Only I can go, okay? I don't want you to get into trouble!"

"I'll be fine!" Alice said, running up next to Lacie.

Lacie sighed; during the few months that Alice had lived with her, Lacie had realized that Alice was stubborn to get what she wants. "…Alright," Lacie said. "But you have to listen to what I say okay?"

"Why do I have to do that? You think I can't handle myself, is that it?"

"…Just listen to what I say, Alice."

"…Fine."

They walked outside of the tower. The night was crisp and cool, and Alice shivered from the temperature.

"Um, how will we get there?" Alice asked.

"We're heading through the Baskerville Door to the Abyss," Lacie answered.

Alice was shocked; she did not expect Lacie to do something so daring. She noticed Lacie holding a rabbit doll; it was probably the one Alice had gotten her.

"Why are you taking the rabbit doll with us?"

"It's the last time I'm seeing this friend of mine, so I'm going to give them the rabbit so they won't be lonely."

Alice was confused; Lacie had never mentioned this friend before. So why did she allow Alice to come with her in the first place? She wanted to ask that, but Alice thought better of it.

Alice gazed in awe at the Door. It towered above them; the wood was made to look black that seemed to suit the Baskervilles. The door made Alice feel uneasy, she took hold of Lacie's free hand.

Lacie did not notice, or if she did, she ignored Alice's fear. "Here we go," she said. She opened the door.

* * *

They walked through to the other side. Alice was surprised to find that a completely white world full of dancing, bright lights flouting around on the other side.

Lacie noticed Alice's awe. "I was surprised too when I came here for the first time," Lacie said. _Of course, as like the other times I came here, I sneaked inside_, she thought to herself.

"It's beautiful," Alice whispered. _Is this what the Abyss looked like before?_

* * *

The two of then approached a section of the white world that was completely dark. This seemed unnatural in the bright world.

Alice became shocked to find they were approaching a big ball of white, pure light. _These feelings… What are they?_ Alice wondered. _Do I know this ball? I feel like I do, but where would I have met it before?_

Alice glanced at Lacie; her purple eyes were filled with curiosity. "What is this glowing ball?" she asked.

"This is the Core of the Abyss," Lacie said, smiling. She let go of Alice's hand and walked up to the Core.

"This is the last time I'll ever see you," Lacie said sadly. "And if you ever meet this child of mine, please become friends with it." She set down the rabbit; Alice noticed another rabbit sitting on the ground.

Alice saw the Core sway. _Is it feeling something? …Is it sad Lacie is leaving?!_

Alice walked up next to Lacie. "My name is Alice," Alice said to the Core. "…If you want, I'll be your new friend."

Alice watched as the Core swayed up and down. The ball of light was excited to have a new friend.

Lacie smiled. "She seems happy to hear that," she said.

Alice looked at Lacie surprised. She was not sure she heard the older woman right. _The Core… Is a girl?_

* * *

The two of them walked through the forest in silence.

Alice glanced at Lacie. "Lacie, what did you mean when you said 'child'?"

Lacie looked at Alice; she was surprised the young girl had picked that up when she had spoken to the Nucleus. "It's complicated," Lacie said.

"I'm not stupid!" Alice puffed. "I know from you saying that that you're expecting!"

Lacie turned to face Alice; Alice was surprised to see fear in the older woman's eyes.

"Oh Alice, _please _don't tell Oswald!" Lacie begged.

"I promise I won't tell him," Alice said.

"Thank you, Alice."

By now, they had approached the tower.

Alice glanced around. "I wonder if Oswald has figured out where we went," she whispered.

Lacie stifled a laugh. "My brother can be so oblivious sometimes," she said.

"What about me being oblivious?"

Lacie and Alice stopped at the sound of the voice. Turning around, they saw Oswald coming up to them.

"Where were you two?" he yelled at them.

_He looks like Seaweed Head like that_, Alice thought.

Lacie motioned for Alice to sneak back up the tower, and the younger girl complied. "We just went out for a midnight stroll," Lacie told her brother.

Oswald glared at Lacie. It was obvious he was suspicious but he did not pressure Lacie with more questions.

* * *

Lacie came up into the room to find a strange sight; Alice was frantically searching the room for something.

"Where is he?! Where's Oz?!"

"Who?"

"The rabbit!" Alice screamed.

_Oh no_, Lacie thought.

"I'm sorry Alice," Lacie said. "I gave it to the Nucleus."

Alice grabbed Lacie. "What?! Why?! Why would you do that?!" Alice screamed, tears threatening to come out of her eyes.

Lacie held Alice tightly. "I didn't know you had gotten attracted to the black rabbit, and if I had known I would have given the Nucleus the identical one you had gotten me."

Alice started to cry.

* * *

It was evening. Oz was sitting outside a room, and he was getting impatient. He had been asked to speak with Leo; Oz was waiting for Leo's door to open.

The door opened. Oz quickly ducked inside. He found Leo standing at the window, gazing out of it.

"It's been a while, Oz."

Oz was confused, for it had only been about a week since Alice had disappeared and Jack had left them alone. Then Oz realized that it was not _Leo _he was talking to—it was _Oswald_.

"Is Alice alright?" Oz cried out immediately.

Oswald (in Leo's body) turned to Oz. "Calm down!" he snapped. "She's fine."

Oswald stared at Oz seriously. "If Jack was in your mind when you were speaking with the Intention, then Jack in the past knows about where Alice truly comes from."

"How do you know this?" Oz asked. This info to him was new.

"The Intention came to Leo to tell him, and I suppose me, about Alice going in the past."

Oswald looked at the ceiling. "Alice got Lacie to go into Sablier and got her a rabbit that looks like you, and technically forced Levi to allow it," he added, smiling at the memory.

Oz laughed. "That's just like Alice!"

"You don't have to worry about her, Oz, because I'll protect Alice," Oswald said.

"Huh?" said Oz. "How would that be done?"

"Since I now in the present knows about Alice in the past, the me in the past will know that Alice is from the future and since we're the same person I'll protect Alice from Jack," explained Oswald. "The past me, however, won't know why he wants to protect Alice from Jack, and will just think its instinct."

"Thanks for telling me this information," Oz said, bowing down. He left the room.

Oswald sighed; he turned to stare out the window again. Strom clouds have stared to gather, and it starts to rain.

Oswald speaks his thoughts aloud ominously: "A storm is approaching, and the thunder will blind away the rain that falls down with it, unless lighting comes before the thunder to save its precious rain."


	7. Open Eyes

**IHF: Welcome to the seventh chapter! I am on a roll lately! XD**

**Gilbert: Yeah, yeah. Hey, when am I going to get an appearance?**

**IHF: In chapter nine.**

**Vincent: Aw, that long? I wanna be in a chapter _now!_**

**Gil: Vince, whining won't make it better!**

**Jack: Yeah, what he said! **

**Vincent: Eh? Jack, what are you doing here?**

**Gil: I thought you were kicked out of the last intro!**

**IHF: Actually, he was beaten up by Oz.**

**Vincent: ...That explains why he was walking around in bandages all day.**

**Gil: Yeah! Ha, he looked like Levi!**

**Levi: I find that insulting!**

**IHF: Levi?! Get out of here!**

**Levi: Aw, can't I stay for a little longer?**

**Gil: No.**

**Levi: Fine! *poofs away***

**Jack: Chapter 10 is going to be awesome! *evil laugh***

**Vincent: Why are you advertising chapter 10? We aren't that far yet!**

**Gil: I think it's because he's all evil in that chapter.**

**Jack: *still doing his evil laughter***

**Vincent: Naw, he's evil in general.**

**Jack: I find that insulting to me and my fans!**

**IHF: What fans? You don't have any now!**

**Jack: You don't know that!**

**Gil: She's the author. What she says goes.**

**Vincent: Yeah! Now get outta here! You're damping my happiness.**

**IHF: Since when are you happy?**

**Gil: Please don't say that! *Vincent hugs Gil tightly* Too late.**

**IHF: ...Okaaaay. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

To Turn Back the Clock

* * *

Chapter Seven

A few days since Lacie had taken Alice to meet the Core of the Abyss passed.

After overhearing a conversation between Lacie, Oswald, and Jack Alice decided to confront Lacie on the topic.

Lacie had just entered their room in the tower; Alice approached Lacie as the woman stared at her surprised.

"Why did you lie to Jack about the ceremony's date?" Alice asked.

"That's what Oswald had asked me earlier," Lacie commented. "Alice, do you know what ceremony is?"

"Levi told me it was when Oswald would become the new Glen," Alice said. "I still won't give him the respect he told me to give him, though!"

Lacie laughed. "When Oswald becomes Glen, he may kick you out of the Baskervilles," she told Alice.

"If he does that I'll just come back and hide up here with you!" declared Alice.

Lacie became quiet after Alice said that.

"…Is something wrong?"

"When Oswald becomes Glen, he will drop me into the Abyss," Lacie said.

"What? Why?" Alice cried out in panic.

"It's because I'm a Child of Misfortune," Lacie said.

Alice stared at Lacie, and then she burst out crying and ran out the door.

_Should I go after her? _Lacie wondered. _No, she needs to sort out her feelings._

* * *

Alice was crying to herself, kneeling on the ground, sitting up against a pillar.

_Why is this happening? _Alice wondered.

Suddenly Alice realized that Lacie going into the Abyss is what caused Jack to make the Tragedy occur. _I will not let Lacie go into the Abyss!_

"Alice? What is wrong?"

Alice looked up to see Levi looking down at her. His face had a concerned expression.

"…I just found out Lacie will fall into the Abyss," Alice said quietly.

Levi leaned forward quickly. "Who told you that?" he asked frantically.

"It was Lacie."

Levi sighed, and he straightened up his body. "…Walk with me, Alice," Levi said quietly.

Alice got up and cautiously followed Levi into the woods.

* * *

Alice listened quietly as Levi explained to her the concept of why Children of Misfortune have to be dropped into the Abyss.

Looking around the forest they were in, Alice kicked the hollow of a tree.

"Is it a myth, that Children of Misfortune cause misfortune because of their red eyes?" Alice said. "If it is a myth, then it should stay a myth and people should not be judged by eye color."

"Your way of thinking is good for looking to change that tradition," remarked Levi. "However, as of now that's just the way things are."

"That's stupid!" said Alice.

Levi chuckled. "It makes sense for you to think that."

"I want to change that," Alice said.

"It won't be possible, since no one will listen to you," warned Levi.

"Have you forgotten what happened in Sablier?" Alice asked.

Levi laughed. "No. I can't forget the look on that man's face when you beat up his friend!"

Then Levi turned serious. "Even if you can intimidate people to do what you want, sometimes you can't always get what you want," he said firmly.

Alice turned sad at what Levi said. "Will Oswald kick me out when Lacie is gone?" she asked.

Levi looked at Alice shocked. "Why would you think that?" he asked Alice.

"That's what Lacie said he might do."

"You will not be kicked out of the Baskervilles, and you will continue to live in that tower when Lacie is gone," Levi told her.

Alice huffed. "That's fine. As long as you and Oswald come visit me."

_She didn't say Jack's name_, Levi noticed. _Does Alice not like Jack?_

* * *

It was nighttime. Alice was up and was looking out the window. Alice felt like it was déjà vu and wondered if she could think of an idea to save Lacie.

_Levi was telling me to give up on saving Lacie! _Alice realized. _Jack will respond drastically to the news of Lacie's fall… _

Suddenly, a light bulb lit up in Alice's head. A plan was forming in her mind, and while it seemed crazy and like suicide, it might actually work.


	8. Landslide

**(The camera zooms in on the announcer's chair. The chair sweeps around to reveal-)**

**Jack: Hello, ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the eighth chapter of "To Turn Back the Clock"! Our current hostess couldn't come today, so she said I could take her place!**

**(The camera swoops onto Alice, who has entered the stage.)  
**

**Alice: Jack? What are you doing in IHF's chair?  
**

**Jack: Well, you see Alice, IHF couldn't make it today. So she allowed me to be the host today!  
**

**Alice: Right, likely story. Okay spill it: What did you do to her?  
**

**Jack: Huh? I didn't do anything!  
**

**Alice: Yes you did! You've been wanting to be the host for a few chapters! What did you do this time?!  
**

**Jack: I have no idea what you're talking about.  
**

**(On the screen behind Jack, a video feed appears on the screen. IHF is tied up against a chair with a cloth around her mouth, so she can't speak.)  
**

**IHF: Mmmmph! Mmmmmph! (Translation: JAAAAACK! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE YOU ARE_ SO _GETTING FIRED!)  
**

**Jack: Oh my, where did that video come from?  
**

**Alice: Is that IHF?!  
**

**Jack: I don't know who that is, but someone should probably go save her.  
**

**(Suddenly, Lacie pops up behind Jack.)  
**

**Lacie: Oh, Jack. You shouldn't have tied up our director! Especially since this is the chapter when I'm dropped in the Abyss!  
**

**Jack: L-Lacie? W-w-what are you doing here?  
**

**Lacie: Making sure you donn't do anything drastic. But it seems you were ahead of me on that.  
**

**Jack: Since when are you IHF's body guard?  
**

**Alice: Actually, Lacie is part of security, along with Alyss, Sharon, Lottie, Oz, and me. And since you did something to hurt our director, I have permission to beat you up!  
**

**Jack: You and what army?  
**

**(Said security pops in the room.)  
**

**Oz: _This _army, actually. Now, I'm giving you a choice today: Pan or scythe?  
**

**Jack: Pan? Why would you use a pan?  
**

**Oz: Scythe it is!  
**

**Jack: _What?! _I didn't say that! I said pan! _PAN!_  
**

**Lottie: (sing-song voice) Too late! Can't change your mind now!  
**

**Jack: BUT I DIDN'T SAY SCYTHE! I SAID PAN!  
**

**Alyss: ENOUGH! LET'S GET HIM!  
**

**Jack: _AAAAAHHHH!_  
**

**(The camera now shows a hallway in the studio.)  
**

**Levi: I wonder if Jack did anything stupid today.  
**

**Oswald: Knowing him, it won't be long until an angry mob is chasing him.  
**

**(Jack comes screaming down the hall with said angry mob.)  
**

**Jack: THIS IS SO UNFAIR!  
**

**Alyss: You can't run away from me Jack!  
**

**Alice: Let's tear off his arms!  
**

**Jack: WHAT?! Nooo!  
**

**Lacie: No, I have a better idea.  
**

**Jack: You too Lacie?!  
**

**Lacie: Let's throw him into "The Hole"!  
**

**Jack: The one made by the Tragedy?  
**

**Lottie: No, the one near London. WHAT OTHER HOLE IS THERE?!  
**

**Jack: AAAAAIIIIEEEE!  
**

**(The four of them grab Jack and take off for Sablier. Oswald and Levi look at Oz.)  
**

**Oswald: What did he do this time?  
**

**Oz: Tied up IHF in a closet and took over her host role.  
**

**Levi: *sigh* Will he ever learn?  
**

**(IHF comes up with Echo trailing behind her.)  
**

**IHF: No, he won't. And as of now, he is _fired_. Do you understand me? _FIRED_.  
**

**Levi: You do know he'll find another way into the studio right?  
**

**IHF: Yes...  
**

**Oz: Who saved you?  
**

**Echo: Echo did. Echo heard IHF's protests in the closet and got her out.  
**

**Levi: Nice.  
**

**(IHF looks at the camera.)  
**

**IHF: ...You can stop rolling the camera now, Leo.  
**

**Leo: Awwww. But it was fun!  
**

**Oswald: Being the camera man is your job, Leo.  
**

**Leo: No, not that! I meant the suprise video feed I got on the screen!  
**

**Oz: Yeah, how did you do that?  
**

**Leo: ... I have my ways.  
**

**IHF: Is your ways Break, by any chance?  
**

**Break: Yes, actually.  
**

**IHF: Arrrggh!  
**

**(Said Break had come up from underneath the table that the group was standing at.)  
**

**IHF: How many times have I said it?! DON'T DO THAT!  
**

**Break: But it's amusing to see your surprised face!  
**

**IHF: ?!  
**

**Oz: Break, you don't mean anything by that, do you?  
**

**Break: No, of course not.  
**

**Levi, Oswald, Echo, and Oz: (thinking) _Yeah right. Everyone in the entire studio knows you like IHF_.  
**

**IHF: Anyway, Oz, don't you have somewhere to be?  
**

**Oz: Oh, yeah! I've gotta get there before they throw him in!  
**

**Levi: Can we come?  
**

**Oswald: Yeah, I wanna hear Jack's screams as he falls. He screams like a girl.  
**

**Break: And yet he says he's a man.  
**

**Oz: Let's go!  
**

**(The group of men leave and Echo goes off to find Vincent. IHF and Leo stand alone.)  
**

**Leo: ...You like him, don't you?  
**

**IHF: Eh? Who?  
**

**Leo: Break, of course!  
**

**(The only response is blush forming on IHF's face.)  
**

**Leo: Ha! I knew it!  
**

**IHF: You won't tell anyone, will you?  
**

**Leo: No. This video is already streaming on the Pandora Heart's internet.  
**

**IHF: WHAT?! LEEEEEOOO!  
**

**(Leo laughs as IHF starts chasing him in anger. The camera shuts off.)  
**

* * *

**My intro is longer than the actaul story XD.  
**

**And yes, I am an Break fangirl. I hope you enjoyed the security's torture of Jack! XD**

**Huh, funny. He wasn't able to mention chapter ten this time. Oh, well!  
**

**Anyway, here's the chapter!**

* * *

To Turn Back the Clock

* * *

Chapter Eight

It was time for the ceremony. Alice was in a corner of the room, silently watching what was happening.

Levi summoned Jabberwock, he cut the chain with a knife that made blood come out of the scaly skin, and Alice winced at that. Levi then cut his own wrist to mix his own blood with the chain's blood. Oswald drank from the cup the blood had filled up to finish the transfer ceremony.

Alice bowed down along with the Baskervilles that were in the room with her. Oswald was Glen Baskerville; he was the head of the dukedom now.

Other people left the room, Lacie's ceremony was about to begin. Earlier Levi had asked Alice she had wanted to leave the room when it was time for that, and Alice had told him she wanted to see the ceremony. Seeing that Alice was serious about wanting to see the ceremony, Levi allowed her to stay during it, even when he knew it would just bring the young girl sorrow.

Oswald turned to Lacie; he put a hand on his sister's head. "I will now pass judgment on Lacie Baskerville using the Chains of Condemnation," he stated. Then he paused at his words.

"What wrong, brother?" Lacie asked. "Just finish it already."

Alice looked at the ground as she heard Lacie's words; she wished the older woman would not be so eager.

"Your sin is being born with the Eyes of Misfortune, and because of that you are a danger to the balance of the Abyss," Oswald continued.

A giant black wing appears to summon the Chains, and Alice gasped as the Chains of Condemnation wrapped around Lacie. Seeing that Levi and Oswald were distracted now, Alice began slowly creeping foreword toward Lacie.

Lacie looked at her brother and said something; whatever she had said to Oswald had shocked him. Alice was not able to hear it though; the black wings were creating a loud wind that blocked out any other noise.

Alice saw Lacie glance at her; the young girl was shocked to see that the woman's gaze was ful of love. Seeing that the Chains were beginning to pull Lacie down, Alice decided it was time for her plan to start. She made a mad dash toward Lacie.

Oswald noticed Alice running and figured out her plan. "Alice! No!" he protested, running at her. "Don't do it!"

It was too late; Alice jumped and managed to grab hold of one of the chains bound around Lacie.

Levi and Oswald watched stunned as Alice was dragged down into the Abyss along with Lacie. A few seconds of silence soon followed.

Oswald broke the silence. "…What just happened?"

Levi stared at the place where the two girls had fallen through. "…I don't know."

The Abyss was cold and dark. Alice was looking at the ground in shame while Lacie turned toward the girl in rage.

"_Why _did you do what you did?!" Lacie shouted.

"If you were going to disappear, I wanted to be with you until then!" Alice responded.

Lacie stared at Alice; surprisingly the older woman began crying. "You didn't have to do that!" she cried out. "And because of what you did, you too will be obliterated by the darkness of the Abyss!"

The words struck Alice like lightning; the grave mistake she had just made was stuck in her mind. Why did she not think it through? By thinking, she might be able to bring Lacie out of the Abyss, Alice had acted rashly and now she was going to pay the price.

Thinking this, Alice began to cry. "Why did it end up like this?" she sniffed.

Lacie looked at Alice, she took hold of her and held Alice close. "Alice… Are you my daughter from the future?" she asked.

Alice looked at Lacie surprised.

"Don't cry," Lacie murmured. "It'll be alright. The Core won't let you be destroyed because you promised to be her friend."

Alice held Lacie tightly. "But Jack will still cause the Tragedy of Sablier! I didn't change anything!"

This made Lacie curious. "What is the Tragedy?"

Alice quickly explained it as best as she could. At the end, she burst out crying more. "There's nothing else I can do…!"

"…Perhaps hope is not all lost," Lacie whispered.

Alice was confused. "What do you mean?"

Lacie whispered in Alice's ear. "Well, this is what I think should happen…"


	9. Lights

**(The camera zooms in on the announcer's chair. Seated in it is IHF.)**

**IHF: Hello!~ Welcome to the ninth chapter of "To Turn Back the Clock"! In our previous intro, I was kidnapped by _a certain blonde-haired man_, but that man is now fired and isn't allowed in the studio. In today's chapter, we see what happens to Alice after she and Lacie were dropped in the Abyss!**

**Alice: You did a time skip! We don't see what Lacie was going to say!**

**(The camera shows our heroine, who is sitting on the guest couch.)**

**IHF: Ah, yes. I did that on purpose! If one is going to write a story based off a series made by a person like Jun Mochizuki, one must be sneaky like Jun-sama. I did that so the readers are waiting to see what she was going to say!**

**Alice: Hmph. I don't like waiting.**

**IHF: I know you don't. Hey, I have good news! I'm almost finished plotting out the story! I just have to do the epilogue and it'll be done! ...Then there's actually writing it...**

**Oz: This will be the first time you've finished a story, right?**

**(Oz appears into the stage.)**

**IHF: Yes and no. I have finished one in the past, but to me, that one doesn't count because it was random and wasn't plotted. _This _one counts because I actually took the time to plot out what happens! *stares off into space* Ahhh, I can just remember first writing the chapter one summary...**

**(Oswald joins Oz and Alice on the couch.)**

**Oswald: There _will _be a sequel to this, right?**

**Alice: Yeah! There _better _be one! Or else I'll get really mad!**

**IHF: I'll write a sequel if the people want one. Does anyone want a sequel to this story? If so, please tell me in the comments in this chapter! **

**Oz: By the way, including the epilogue, this story will be 14 chapters.**

**IHF: A short story for me, because I tend to want to write longer ones. Oh well! At least it'll be finished!**

**Oswald: Pandora Hearts doesn't belong to Iheartfantasy. The idea of this story, though, is hers.**

**IHF: Oh! I almost forgot! There is a Lion King reference line in this chapter! You'll know it once you read it!**

**(Gilbert stumbles onto the stage.)**

**Oz: Gil? Are you drunk?**

**Gil: Whaaaa?! I only tripped! And I only wanted to mention that _I'm _the one who says the Lion King line!**

**Jack: I can't believe Oswald does a spit-take on me...**

**IHF: AAAHHH!**

**(Jack poofs into the studio next to IHF.)**

**IHF: JACK! What did I say about doing that?!**

**Jack: Sneaking into the studio? Or popping out of nowhere?**

**Oswald: I think she meant both.**

**Jack: I just wanted to say that: THE TENTH CHAPTER IS NEXT! MWWAAA HAAA HAAA!**

**(The group groans.)**

**Oz: _We already know that!_**

**Jack: I know. I just wanted to say it again.**

**Alice: You just wanted to do the evil laugh.**

**Jack: Yes, and that.**

**IHF: GET OFF MY STAGE!**

**(Oz kicks Jack out of the studio.)**

**IHF: Thank goodness...**

**Alice: You better comment about the sequel idea! Or else I'll come and beat you up!**

**IHF: Oz, please refrain Alice while people are commenting.**

**Oz: Can do.**

**Oswald: Anyway, enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

To Turn Back the Clock

* * *

Chapter Nine

Alice was running through the Abyss. The place was no longer the paradise it once was—it was now the cold, barren place Alice knew it to be. Experience from when she had believed herself to be B-Rabbit helped her travel through the place.

Seeing a part of a house that was on the ground, Alice walked up to it and leaned against it, breathing heavily. She had been running for seemed to be an eternity.

_Will I ever get out of here? _Alice wondered.

Something bright flickered in front of her, Alice was surprised to see a ball of white, pure light flouting in front of her.

_Is this what is left of the Core of the Abyss?_

Alice cautiously approached the ball, it flouted away from her by a few feet.

_Ah! _Alice thought. _This ball of light will lead me to the Baskerville Door!_

Alice clutched the rabbit doll she had taken with her; the doll was the real Oz, the one that Lacie had given the Core on their visit to it. She ran after the light as it guided her.

* * *

Alice was walking through a maze that was near the manor, she had gotten out of the Abyss. It was taking her forever to get out of this maze; she was getting frustrated from going in circles.

_I should have never gone into the maze in the first place! _Alice thought angrily.

"Vincent? Oooh, Vinceeeent? Where are you?"

_Eh? Is that Seaweed Head?_

Alice ran to where she had heard the voice. A bush was in her way, so she jumped over it. "Seaweed Head!" she cried out gleefully.

Gilbert, who was much younger in this time, Alice noted, stumbled backward from her sudden appearance. "Wah!" he cried out. "Who… Who are you?"

Alice laughed. "You should know who I am, Seaweed Head!" she said. "But, if you don't remember, my name is Alice."

Gil stared at her confused; he was not sure how to speak to this girl. "I don't know you," he said carefully. "Are you new to the Baskervilles?"

Alice stared at him; she had forgotten that this was the past. _Is Gil a Baskerville? _Alice wondered.

Gil got up from where he had fallen. "What do you mean by 'Seaweed Head'?" he asked.

"That's your name and that is what I'll call you from now on!" Alice said cheerfully.

"Why?"

Gil blinked. Suddenly his face changed attitude, and his eyes narrowed in anger and he glared at Alice. "My hair is not like seaweed!" he shouted at Alice, waving his hands frantically.

Alice laughed. "It is!" she said. _Ha! His face is the same as it is in the present where I am from!_

Alice and Gil began to have an argument about the fact if his hair looked like seaweed. Alice was privately laughing because it reminded her when she argued with the present time Gil.

Vincent came up to Gil. "Gil, I'm tired of playing hide-and-go-seek!" he complied. He noticed Alice. "Who is she?"

"That's Alice," Gil introduced his younger brother to Alice. "And she's calling me a Seaweed Head just because she thinks my hair looks like seaweed!"

"Your hair is not like that at all, Gil," Vincent reassured.

Alice noticed Vincent's red eye, and she realized now who Vincent was. "Are you a Child of Misfortune?" she asked.

Gil stared at Alice mad. "So what if he is?" he said.

Alice's face turned dark. She opened her mouth to shout angrily at Gil, but remembered that Vincent was Lacie's replacement, and that he was a human being as well. Thinking this, Alice closed her mouth and stayed silent.

Vincent broke the silence. "I'm surprised Glen would let a girl like _her _live with us," he commented.

_Eh? _Alice thought. _Does that mean he does not think I am normal?!_

"I'm going to _kill you!_" Alice yelled, pointing a finger at Vincent.

The boys screamed in terror and they turned around and ran in an opposite direction. Alice ran after them.

* * *

Oswald and Jack were having tea; they were seated right outside the maze entrance.

Jack sighed happily. "It's peaceful," he said.

Oswald sipped some tea and nodded. "It is," he agreed. "But it seems a little _too _quiet around here."

Jack laughed, ever since Alice had fallen along with Lacie Oswald seemed to be a broken shell of what he had been before. "Do you really expect Alice to show up?" he cried out, drying the tears that came with his laughter.

Oswald was quiet for a moment. "Alice's enthusiasm and stubbornness reminds me of Lacie when she was younger," he whispered.

"Alice seemed to enjoy getting what she wanted," Jack said. "She didn't seem to like me much, though," he muttered to himself.

Oswald smiled; he had heard his companion's mutter. "Perhaps it's because you have a braid?" he ventured.

Jack gasped; he could not believe his best friend would say that. "How can you say that to me?!" he cried out dramatically.

Oswald laughed at Jack's reaction.

Jack huffed and got mad. "_It isn't funny!_" he shouted.

Oswald opened his mouth to say something; he was interrupted by two screams heard from the maze. The screams continued, getting louder and louder as they got closer to the two men.

"Was that Gil and Vincent?" Jack asked, glancing at the maze's entrance.

"Something must have scared them," said Oswald, taking another sip of tea.

Gil and Vincent broke through one of the bushes, both of them were screaming in terror.

Gil looked terrified. "_She's gonna eat me!_"he cried out hysterically.

Jack stared at Gil confused. "Huh?" he said.

"I didn't mean to get her mad!" Vincent cried out. "I only meant it as a _joke!_"

Gil turned on his brother; Vincent flinched at the anger in his brother's eyes.

"That's not true!" he said. "And now she's going to destroy us because of your mistake!"

Oswald and Jack looked at each other; they were both thinking the same thing.

"Do you think it could be…" Jack whispered.

"Only one way to find out," Oswald replied.

Alice came running through the hole the two boys had made. "I'm going to rip you two apart!" she shouted.

The boys screamed and hugged each other in terror.

Oswald was shocked, so shocked he did a spit-take on Jack. Jack glared at Oswald, tea dripping down his face.

Alice noticed Oswald, and her eyes sparkled with delight. "Crow Face!" she cried out gleefully.

"Huh?" Jack said.

Oswald put his hand on his head. "My face is not like a crow's… I feel a headache coming on…," he muttered.

* * *

Alice was up in the tower, Oswald and Jack had taken her there.

"Did you see Lacie in the Abyss?" Oswald asked, his face trying to control his anger. He had been repeating this question, Alice refused to give him the answer he wanted.

"I was separated from Lacie!" Alice retorted.

"That's a lie!" Oswald shouted. "I _saw _you grab onto one of her Chains!"

Alice stomped her foot in anger, she was getting tired of this game. "The momentum of falling flung me away from Lacie and I had to find my own way out of the Abyss by myself!" she said.

Oswald's face contorted in anger, he stepped forward to grab Alice.

"Glen!" Jack said. "I think Alice is speaking the truth. And she must be tired after such a long day, especially since she chased Gil and Vincent throughout the manor."

"How will I fix all the vases and paintings that were destroyed in that episode?" Oswald muttered. Then he sighed. "I believe your word."

However, despite those words, Oswald was staring at Jack suspiciously. _Is he lying for his own benefit?_ Oswald wondered. _But, why would Jack lie to me?_

Oswald left the room, Jack followed behind him.

"Wait."

Jack turned to face Alice. He was surprised to see she was staring at him suspiciously.

"Why would you say you believed me?" she asked.

Jack stared at her confused, as he was not sure what she meant by her question. "But I do honestly believe you, Alice," he told her.

"Shut up!" Alice ordered. "I know you know I was lying! Why would you lie to Glen?"

"Alice, why would you think that?" Jack asked.

Alice narrowed her eyes. "You would lie if it was to help your own benefit," she said.

Jack glared at Alice. She became surprised that he could have an expression like that. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said sharply.

He went to leave the room. "You should be careful, Alice, as storm clouds are coming and you should be mindful of the storm," he added darkly.

Alice glared after Jack as he left the tower.


	10. Wide Awake

**Jack: YEEEAAAAAH BOOOOOY! Here it is! Finally! The chapter we've all been waiting for! CHAPTER TEN, BABY! WHOOOO-HOOOOO!**

**Oz: Why is he all excited?  
**

**Oswald: Because this is the chapter when he's a bada**. (-Normally I don't swear aloud, so I'm beeping the words)  
**

**Alice: What else is new?  
**

**Jack: Hey! That hurts my feelings!  
**

**Oz: There is an awesome cliffhanger in this one!  
**

**Alice: I HATE cliffhangers.  
**

**IHF: Anyway, here are some responses to reviews that were given to this fanfic:  
**

**whatdotheydream: Yay, I'm glad you want a sequel! In truth, I've never written a sequel before, so this will be completely new to me! XD  
**

**lead: I'm glad you laughed so much! Heh heh, I did a humorous chapter before a dramatic one! XD And yes, I am planning on doing a sequel to this.  
**

**Oswald: And so you know, these are the pairings IHF will be doing in the sequel (and some are in this fic, if you look closely):  
**

**OzxAlice  
**

**OswaldxLottie  
**

**JackxLacie (briefly)  
**

**one-sided AlyssxJack (that is, Alyss has feelings for Jack but he doesn't return them)  
**

**VincentxAlyss (-I know this one isn't even in the series, but I want to try this one out and see how it goes)  
**

**Oz: And now, presenting the 10th chapter of "To Turn Back the Clock"!  
**

* * *

To Turn Back the Clock

* * *

Chapter Ten

Three months have passed since Alice came back from the Abyss. Oswald had forced her to stay hidden in the tower, while Jack attempted to visit her but she never wanted to see him.

One day, after she snuck out and back to the tower, Jack was holding Oz. The black rabbit doll was breaking apart.

Rage flooded into Alice's body. She began approaching him to beat Jack up. Before she could even hit him, though, Oswald snuck behind her and grabbed her before she could harm Jack.

"I heard Lacie's song," whispered Jack. He glanced up at Oswald. "She can't come back, can she?"

Alice flinched from Jack's question. Over the time she had come back, she tried to put Lacie in the back of her mind.

"Yes, Lacie can't come back," confirmed Oswald.

Alice glared at Jack. "Leave my room, Jack!" she demanded.

Jack nodded slowly, and walked out of the room as if he was a zombie, with a look on his face as if he either was in a trance or was thinking about something carefully.

Alice felt something smack her in the face. Holding her hand to her cheek, she saw Oswald glaring at her.

"Do not try to beat up Jack!" he yelled.

Alice felt a vein pop on her head. She retaliated Oswald's command by kicking him out of the tower window. All the way down Oswald was screaming like a girl.

Sighing, Alice collected some of the dust that was left over from Oz and put it in a bowl that was on the table.

* * *

Two weeks passed since then. Alice was getting frustrated, as she did not have the information she needed to stop Jack.

"When will the Tragedy happen?!" she yelled at the sky, while standing by her tower window.

_Wait, Gil's succession ceremony is today! _she remembered. _Is that when Jack will strike…?_

Suddenly the ground starting shaking, a bright light filled the sky and an explosion was heard. Crying out in surprise, Alice crumbled to the ground and held onto the windowsill. She watched horrified as she saw cracks appear in the sky and light particles bounce in the air.

_The Tragedy is happening now! _Alice realized. _I have must find Jack!_

Quickly, she ran toward the door. As she was passing the table with the bowl filled with dust, an aftershock occurred. Alice fell and hit her head on the table, with the bowl falling onto her head.

Visions of events filled her mind's eye. _Are these…my memories?_

Alice was shocked to learn that she killed herself to save Oz and her sister, and how she became B-Rabbit. _I will not meet that limit again! _she vowed to herself. _Somehow, I will stop Oz from following Jack's orders!_

Alice found the necklace her sister had given her. For some odd reason she felt like she needed to have it on. She ran out of the tower and made her way to the castle.

* * *

Alice watched horrified at the scene she was watching. The Baskervilles were killing every person in sight.

At the end of the hallway, Alice spotted Gil running past to the next hallway. _He might lead me to Jack! _Alice thought, and ran to follow him.

Lottie spotted Alice running; she approached the young girl to kill her. Seeing the pink-haired woman coming, Alice jumped over Lottie and continued running after Gil.

_ …Do I still have B-Rabbit's powers? _Alice wondered. _Even if Oz is still the real one?_

She saw Gil running up to Jack and Oswald. Jack struck down Gil and threatened Oswald. Alice watched as Oswald tried to attack Jack, to find Oswald's sword reduced to dust. Oswald asked Jack what the thing was behind Jack, and Jack answered it was Oz.

_That is Oz?! _Alice thought. _He… He is scary looking! Is that what _I _looked like as B-Rabbit?_

Some members of the Baskervilles came to save Oswald. Sensing what would happen next, Alice shielded her eyes. While she did not see it, she knew that Oz destroyed those Baskervilles.

_…It is now or never! _Alice thought determinedly. She ran into the room.

* * *

"STOP!" Alice screamed as she entered the room.

"Alice?!" Oswald said, shocked to see her there.

Jack did not say anything, he merely stared at her.

Alice turned to Jack; there was pure fury in her eyes. "Stop this nonsense!" she demanded. "And turn Oz back to his original form!"

Jack stared at her, a moment later he started laughing. It was not a normal laugh; it was the laugh of someone insane.

"What's so funny?" Alice demanded.

"Did you really believe you could stop me?" Jack asked.

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked.

"I overheard the Intention talking to Oz," explained Jack. "So I left Oz's mind and took over the body here. _I've been acting all along_."

_Huh? _Alice thought. "How are you in that body and not in Oz?" she asked.

Jack laughed. "Did you really think you went back in time?" he asked. "_This place is a mirror-world created by the Intention!_"

"_What?!_" Alice said.

Jack snapped his fingers. The B-Rabbit made chains wrap around Alice, fixing her in place.

"Alice!" cried Oswald.

He glared at Jack. "Let her go!" he yelled.

Jack laughed at this. "Cut the crap and come out, Oswald!" he told him. "I know you are listening in, and you're a coward for not coming out and facing me!"

Oswald glared at Jack, and then he took a deep breathe. Alice could feel a different aura coming out from him.

The _real_ Oswald opened his eyes. "Jack, let Alice go!" he demanded.

"I can't do that," Jack said laughing.

Oswald was suddenly secured against the wall, unable to help Alice.

"It wasn't about Oswald or Lacie, but you're aiming at me this time, aren't you?" Alice said.

Jack chuckled. "I _do _want the world to join Lacie, but as of now my first priority is get rid of you," he said.

"It's because I sacrificed myself to save Oz and stop Alyss from taking over my body, right?" remarked Alice.

Jack stared at her; he did not expect that kind of answer. "Do you…remember anything?" he asked slowly.

Alice grinned. "I remember _everything_," she replied.

Jack chuckled again. "That's great and all, but as of now you time is up."

The B-Rabbit raised more aimed at Alice. It looked like Jack's intention was to have Alice turned to dust.

"Oz!" Alice cried out. "Stop listening to Jack!"

"This Oz isn't your Oz," Jack told her. "And since it's a mirror-image of Oz, this one will listen to what I say without hesitation."

"Oz will come for me," Alice told him.

Jack laughed at this. "This world we're in is sealed from the Abyss!" he said. "There is no way Oz can save you now!"

The chains headed toward Alice. Oswald cried out her name.

Alice braced herself, waiting to be hit.

_Oz… I am scared! I am scared! Oz! Come save me! Save me! OZ! _she repeated these thoughts in her mind.

Suddenly, a noise was heard: _CLANG_.


	11. Never Let You Go

**IHF: I felt bad that you guys had to wait to see what happened to Alice, so I decided to publish the next chapter!**

**Alice: WARNING: This chapter is much shorter than the 10th chapter, but it should bring you comfort about my condition.**

**Oz: Now, on to the story! **

* * *

To Turn Back the Clock

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"_O__z will come for me," Alice told him._

_Jack laughed at this. "This world we're in is sealed from the Abyss!" he said. "There is no way Oz can save you now!"_

_The chains headed toward Alice. Oswald cried out her name._

_Alice braced herself, waiting to be hit. _

Oz… I am scared! I am scared! Oz! Come save me! Save me! OZ!_ she repeated these thoughts in her mind._

_Suddenly, a noise was heard: _CLANG_._

* * *

Time went in slow motion.

_CLANG_.

Alice waited for the chains to hurt her, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes to find the _real _Oz holding the fake Oz's chains back with his own scythe.

Time seems to return to normal.

"_Oz?!_" Alice cried out in surprise, and then she returned to her normal self. "You stupid manservant, what took you so long?!"

"That's not important right now, Alice!" Oz snapped at her.

Alice flinched from the seriousness on his face; she did not think he would be angry with her.

Jack's eyes were wide in shock; he did not think Oz would be able to appear in this world. "How… How did you come here…?" he murmured.

Oz grunted and flung the chains back. The chains dissolved before they hit Jack.

"I could hear Alice calling me in her mind," Oz explained. "I could hear the terror in her voice, so I followed the sound and it brought me to the Intention. She gave me a portal that allowed me to come here." He laughed. "If I hadn't made it when I did, Alice would not even be here."

Jack gasped in surprise and he pointed to Alice's necklace. Alice looked down at it, and gasped when she saw it was glowing.

_Is that how Oz found me? By the necklace Alyss had given me?_

"Oz," said Jack. "Why have you come here?"

"Alice and I made a promise to each other, that if she was in trouble or if someone was trying to hurt her, I would come save her," replied Oz. Then he sighed. "Last time… I could not save her… But it seems this time I was able to keep my promise."

"What are you going to do now?" asked Jack.

Oz grinned at the question; he held his scythe over his head. "I'm going to proceed to get rid of you now, Jack," he murmured.

"If you do that, you will be destroying the body you are in now, because that body is _mine_, Oz," Jack told him.

"That body is Oz's now because you aren't currently in it!" Alice shouted at Jack.

Oz proceeded to break the chains holding Alice and Oswald in place.

"What are you going to do now, Jack?" asked Oswald. "The odds are against you now."

Jack glanced at his B-Rabbit. "This situation is getting out of hand," he said. "It's time to change location."

"…How will you do that?" Alice asked.

"It's simple," Jack said, snapping his fingers.

Thunder was heard, and the ground started to shake violently. The Gil on the floor dissolved into nothing and cracks began forming in the ground.

A portal appeared behind Jack. His B-Rabbit went through it as he began to step backward toward it.

"Jack!" Alice cried out. She began to run after him, but Oz stopped her. An empty chasm had started forming and she could have fallen through it.

Oswald stared at Jack in shock; he could not believe that Jack had managed to start destroying the mirror-world. "Jack, where are you going?" he asked.

"Considering the fact that this mirror-world is in the Abyss, the answer is simple. Up," said Jack, pointing up to the roof of the room. Then he disappeared through his portal.

"_Jack!_" Alice screamed. "_Come back here right now!_"

"It's no use Alice," Oz told her. He was surprised to find her hugging him.

"Oz…" she whispered. "I was so scared… I was afraid you wouldn't have come to save me…"

Oz blinked and held Alice tightly. "That wouldn't have happened," he murmured. "I'll always come to save you."

Alice looked up at him; she was distracted by what Oswald was doing.

Oswald had managed to create his own portal as Jack had done. He turned to Alice.

"…Are you ready, Alice?" he asked.

"I was born ready!" Alice replied.

Oswald laughed at this. "And you, Oz? Are you ready?"

"Let's do this," said Oz, gripping his scythe tightly.

They walked through the portal up to the real world.


	12. Freak the Freak Out

**Hi! I'm back~! Normally I don't update on a school night, but since I didn't really have homework, I figured, why not? Even if putting the characters in the intro is fun, I've realized that it might make some of you mad (maybe, maybe not) that I haven't gotten to the story yet. So from now on, I'm not doing that anymore... **

**Here's a response to a review I recently got (not saying who it is since I'm not sure they'll review again):**

**...I didn't realize I switched tenses so much. I tried to fix that in this chapter. ****Also, I'm well aware that if Oz destroyed Jack, he would also be destroying himself. I just had Oz say that for the intensity of the situation, plus, who _hasn't _wished Oz would say that to Jack? XD ****Oh, and don't worry. I'm not killing off Jack. He's vital to this story and it's sequel! XD **

**Oh, and so you know (spoiler alert): Alice will be fine! I'm not going to have her die, ya know? You'll see what I mean at the end of this chapter!**

**...Another side note (spoiler alert here as well): Jack saying that to Oz... That he'll get rid of him... I just realized that the situation fit with Chap. 78, with Leo about to kill Oz! Oh, the irony... And foreshadowing, because I wrote this chapter before 78 came out. XD**

**Enough with my ramblings! Enjoy this chapter! ...If you can, that is. XD **

* * *

To Turn Back the Clock

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Alice, Oz, and Oswald stood in the middle of a table. They had ended up in a meeting between Pandora and the Baskervilles.

The Baskervilles stared at Oswald in shock. Leo was petrified at the appearance of him; his eyes were widened in shock. Sharon and Gil were staring at Oz and Alice. Break was looking at them as well even if he was blind; he had heard the _thump _of them appearing out of nowhere.

Oz grinned meekly. "Hi," he said.

"Oz! Why do you have Alice's scythe?" Gil yelled. "Why is Alice in a _dress_? And why is… Is… Is, um, _Glen_, here in the flesh?!"

Oz opened his mouth to answer Gil's questions but Oswald beat him to it.

"That's not important right now," he said briskly. "The bigger problem at the moment is Jack, who is in his own body and is about to cause another Tragedy."

The announcement made everyone in the room cry out. "_What?!_"

"How could that be done?" Lottie asked.

"Jack has another B-Rabbit with him," said Oz.

Lottie stared at him. "…What do you mean?"

"Jack is using a B-Rabbit from an alternative world that Alice has been in," Oz explained. "She isn't B-Rabbit, and never was. _I am_, and the body I'm in is _Jack's_."

Leo spoke up. "Where is Jack now?"

"Jack will most likely cause another Tragedy where there are a lot of people," said Oswald.

"…Jack might want to get revenge on us before causing any more damage, though," Oz commented.

_BOOM! _There was a flash of light; everyone covered his or her eyes. An earthquake followed, Oz, Alice, and Oswald fell off the table.

Alice looked at the window. "Oh no!" she cried out. "He's destroyed the chains already!"

"He's here?!" Oswald said. "At Pandora?!"

Oz got up and looked at everyone. "C'mon!" he shouted. "He's just outside!"

* * *

The group arrived at a clearing, Jack was holding the scythe and the B-Rabbit was not anywhere to be seen.

"Jack! Where did your chain go?" Oz asked.

Jack chuckled. "I sent it to pick up something I needed."

"What else on Earth do you need for this plan?!" Lottie shouted at him.

Jack laughed. "I didn't say the item I needed was on _Earth_."

Lottie became confused by his words.

Suddenly, the ground rumbled, and chains came popping out of the ground. Oz grabbed Alice's hand and jumped out of the way of the incoming chains. Oswald reacted quickly; he reached out and pulled Lottie out of the way of the chains that came out from where she had been standing.

"You… You saved me…" Lottie whispered, blushing slightly.

"Don't…don't mention it," mumbled Oswald, his cheeks becoming a bit pink.

_Is he…blushing?! _Lottie wondered.

Oz looked up. The chains had come from B-Rabbit, which was now standing behind Jack and was holding something in its hand. Whatever was in the hand was thrashing around wildly.

"What's in B-Rabbit's hand?" Oz asked Jack.

Jack stared at Oz, stared at his B-Rabbit, and then stared at Oz again. He burst out laughing at Oz's naivety. "You should know who it is!" he cried out.

_Huh? _Oz thought. _What does he mean by that? Unless… He _didn't…!

The B-Rabbit opened up its hand slightly. When they saw what was in its hand, everyone gasped. The Will of the Abyss was screaming curses at the B-Rabbit and at Jack. Her lavender eyes, which normally held either a gentle or a crazed expression, were blazing with pure anger.

"Alyss!" Alice cried out.

Oswald glared at Jack. "Let Alyss go, Jack!" he demanded.

"I can't let that happen," said Jack, snapping his fingers. The B-Rabbit held up its scythe against Alyss's neck.

"Alyss!" Oz cried out, and he began to run so he could save her.

Chains wrapped around everyone, no one could move now.

Oz struggled against the chains. "Let her go!" he yelled.

"I can't," said Jack. "And I'll have my B-Rabbit kill her unless you do as I say, Oz."

Oz looked at Jack and at Alyss. He then looked back at Jack with a blank expression on his face. "…What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"No! Oz!" cried out Alice, who began struggling against the chains.

Jack turned his gaze onto Oswald.

"You already stopped some damage by using the chains from the alternative world, didn't you?"

"…I did, yes."

Understanding flickered in Jack's eyes; they hardened into intensity as he looked at Oz. "I want you to use your powers to break the chains again," he told him.

"No!" Alice cried out.

Oz glared at Jack. "No."

Jack blinked. "…What?" he said hesitantly. "Can you repeat what you just said to me?"

"I said. _No_."

Jack stared at Oz for a moment, and then laughed. He gripped the scythe tighter in his hand, and walked over to Oz, who was closer to him than everyone else was. He then lifted the scythe over his head.

"…Jack…" Oz whispered in shock.

"Since you won't listen to me…" Jack explained. "…And are against your own contractor, I have no choice but to get rid of you, Oz."

At this, Alice screamed. Tears ran down her face, her eyes were wide and her voice was shrill.

Jack lifted the scythe up higher and swung it down toward Oz.

_Even if Oz is B-Rabbit and I am only sealing his power, I still might be able to access the powers again and save Oz! _Alice thought desperately. Thinking repeatedly that she had to save Oz, Alice managed to unlock the powers after she had not used them in so long.

She made the chains around her disappear, and once she was completely freed she began running toward Oz and Jack.

Oswald noticed her actions. "Alice!" he cried out softly.

Jack was so intent on Oz he had not noticed Alice escaping.

"What do you think you're doing?" Oswald continued.

Alice ignored Oswald; only one thing was on her mind now.

Using speed that was included in her powers, Alice ran up next to Oz and sidestepped, jumping in front of him so the scythe would hit her instead.

"_NOOOOOOO!_"

_Thwack!_

Then two voices filled the air. "_ALICE!_"


	13. Calling All Angels

**Does anyone not read my author notes? I feel ignored when people don't do that. As I said in the previous AN, I said _Alice will be fine_. There is NO way I would kill her off! She's the heroine! There would no longer be a story without her! **

**But, enough of my ranting. Here's the newest chaper! *gasp* The _last _chapter, to be exact! The next one will be the epilogue, and then this story will be completed! *cheers***

**Here's chapter 13~!**

* * *

To Turn Back the Clock

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

"_A__LICE!_'

The screams were echoing throughout the air. The people who had screamed a few minutes before had been Oz and Alyss.

Jack stared shocked at what happened. "Wha…?" he muttered. "Alice?! No! I didn't mean her!"

Gil stared at Alice's form, which was on the ground. "Alice…" he muttered.

Leo was looking from Oswald to Jack and back—he was concerned on how the leader of the Baskervilles would respond to the situation. Vincent stared at Jack; he was disgusted at the blonde-haired man's actions. Lottie stared at Oswald, wondering what he will do.

Alyss used the moment of distraction; she used her powers to break free from the B-Rabbit's grasp. Upon landing on the ground, she ran toward her sister. "Alice!" she screamed, pushing past Jack and skidded to the ground, hugging Alice's body and cradled her head.

Oz broke out of his chains that were binding him; he sat down next to Alyss and patted Alice's head.

Tears streamed down Alyss's face, her eyes were watering like a fountain. "It shouldn't have ended with way!" she cried. "I'm sorry, so so sorry! I'm sorry, Alice!"

Oz's eyes hardened, he looked up and glared at Jack. "Look at what you've done!" he yelled.

"I…didn't mean to hurt Alice," said Jack. "I didn't expect her to come to your rescue."

"That's a lie!" shouted Oswald. "You _knew _she would do that! And now, because of what you've done, Alice's _soul _might be on its last line of living!"

Upon hearing this, Sharon gasped and held onto Break, the white-haired man glared in Jack's direction.

"Oz…" Alice muttered softly.

Oz looked down at Alice. "Alice…"

"You shouldn't listen to what Jack says," Alice whispered. She bended foreword to hug Oz. "Oz… You are mine, and I won't let anyone take away what is rightfully mine…"

Hearing Alice say those words, Oz began to cry. "Alice… Don't go…!" he whispered.

Jack glared at Oswald. "Maybe I did mean to get rid of Alice," he admitted. "But only if she fought me on her terms, not by saving Oz!"

"Well, now you won't have that chance!" Oswald shouted.

Alyss stood up and as she did, Oz took hold of Alice's head and rested it on his lap. The white-haired girl glanced at them and then looked at Jack.

"Jack, what you have done is unforgivable," she said. "You didn't listen to me when I warned you, and so you must pay for your sins."

Jack looked at her confused, Alyss did not sound like herself. _Wait… _he thought. _No… It couldn't be… Could it…?!_

Oz stared at Alyss in surprise. "You…" he murmured.

The Core of the Abyss stepped toward Jack. "You ignored me and caused a huge mess of things just because you wanted to give Lacie her wish," she continued, pointing a hand out at him. "I herby banish you from this place for the time being. Leave now and you will not be punished. However, do not think you are getting off easily. I am just giving you time to recover—when the time comes to defeat you I will come out again. Leave this place. _Now_, Jack!"

Jack stared at the Core as if she was crazy, and then he looked at Oswald. He turned around and began running away, and his B-Rabbit faded away as he did so.

Oswald made the chains binding him go away; he made to go after Jack.

"Let him go," said the Core. "His time _will _come."

Oswald nodded.

The Core turned and touched Alice's head, glowing pure light come out of her hand and Alice's wounds healed. Alice began to breathe normally; Oz looked up gratefully at the Core.

"Thank you," he whispered.

The Core turned and faced everyone. "As of now, the Baskervilles will regain their status as a Dukedom," she announced. "The Vessalius Dukedom's reputation will go lower, being last as a Dukedom. The Four Dukedoms will become Five—" she paused, looking at Arthur Barma, who had been with the assembled Baskervilles. "—Right, Barma?"

He muttered, "Yes…"

The Core continued her speech. "In a few hours, Sablier, thanks to my powers—which Alyss can't control—will be brought back to normal, every building restored and fixed better than before."

She turned to Oz. "Oz, you might be B-Rabbit, but I'm changing the rules. From now on, you are a human with a powers, like Alyss—no longer a Chain."

The Core looked at everyone. "The mirror world, the one Alice was in… _I _made that—Alyss had nothing to do with it, and it was me who sent Alice there. Heed the previous requirements and you won't feel my wrath."

The Core let Alyss have control over her body again. Alyss blinked her eyes open. Seeing Alice getting up, Alyss ran over to her and hugged her.

"I'm glad you're alright!" she said. A moment later, she glanced at Jack's retreating figure.

"Go," said Alice. "It's fine with me."

"Really?" said Alyss. "Oh thank you! Thank you so much!"

Alyss turned and started running after Jack. "Oh Jaaaaack~!" she called his name.

Upon hearing her call, Jack screamed in terror.

Oz laughed at that. "I'm so glad you're fine, even if you're a soul," he told Alice.

Alice blinked. In all the excitement of the events, she had forgotten that fact. "Then… I'm not really here," she murmured.

Oz shook his head. "It's because of _you _that I'm here. Our souls are connected, no matter where we are."

Alice stared at Oz. "…Does this mean you've accepted me?" she asked.

Oz could sense a hidden question in her words. He smiled. "Alice, you've been accepted ever since we've met."

"…Oz!" Alice cried out, and hugged him.

Gil went over to try to pry Alice off Oz; his chains that had been binding him were gone. In fact, everyone's chains were gone since Jack started running away.

Oswald looked out after Jack; Jack's figure had almost disappeared from sight.

"In due time, Jack," he murmured. "In due time."


	14. Tea Party

**O.M.G.**

**This is it! Ugh, I can't believe it! I started this on June 18th, and it's finished today, on November 19th! Counting June, this story has taken me six months to write! And with 62 pages on Microsoft Word 2010! 62 pages, counting the title page... But still! That's a lot of pages, for a story with only like, 14 chapters!**

**The epilogue is just a funny scene, a last funny scene in this story. I hope you enjoy it! And I wrote the last line Oz says in the center like that on purpose, so I hope you like the way I did!**

**Without further ado, the epilogue to "To Turn Back the Clock"!**

* * *

To Turn Back the Clock

* * *

Epilogue

It was nighttime, and the stars were glowing bright in the sky. The lights of the Vessalius mansion were lit up, as there was a party going on.

Oz stood with Gil and Leo, with whom he was talking with.

"I find it funny how Gil was supposed to become Glen but I ended up with the role instead," Leo commented.

"If Vincent hadn't interfered then Gil would have become Glen," said Oz.

"Are you just being Glen's servant now?" Gil asked Leo.

"No, I'm not," answered Leo. "Instead, right now I'm learning how to handle the Baskervilles, for when it's my turn to be Glen."

"Hmmm, I wonder how you will become Glen if the other Dukedoms have the other Chains?" Oz wondered aloud.

Leo shrugged. "Glen will figure it out," he said.

Gil sighed. "I wonder if I'm Glen's servant now, and not Oz's," he said.

"It's possible that you could be a servant to both Oz and Glen, since Oz will be staying with the Baskervilles in order to be near Alice," Leo said.

"Hey, where is Alice?" asked Gil. "I haven't seen her here since the party started."

"I don't know," Oz replied. "But she is probally causing some sort of mischief."

Alice ran past the group and walked up to Oswald, who was chatting with Lottie. She pointed at him.

"Your name shall and forever be 'Crow Face'!" she declared.

Lottie stifled a laugh. Oswald's face went red.

"My… My face does not look like a… A crow's!" he stammered.

Alice laughed at this. "Your reaction is just like seaweed head's!"

Gil spun around at that. "That's not true!" he shouted at her.

Alice turned to him. "Who asked you, ya seaweed head?!"

"My hair is not like seaweed!" Gil shouted, and paused, realizing how similar their responses had been.

Alice laughed. "You are exactly alike!"

Both Gil and Oswald responded. "I am not like him!" they shouted. Then they realized they said it at the same time.

Gil walked away, gloomy. Oswald blushed slightly, and Lottie giggled at his embarrassment.

"You seem to be having fun, Alice," said Break, who was sitting on the food table.

"Ack…! Don't sneak up on me, ya clown!" Alice shouted.

Break chuckled. "I wasn't aware I had surprised you," he said.

Alice's face puffed up in anger, and she summoned up Oz's scythe. Break panicked, as he dashed out of the room with Alice screaming murder at him.

Leo laughed at the sight. "That will take some time getting used to, since Oz is really the B-Rabbit," he said.

Oz laughed as well. "I'm going to get some fresh air," he told Leo. "I'll be back in a bit."

Oz walked out onto the balcony. He looked up at the sky; the moon was full and glowed brightly.

_Core of the Abyss… You have changed my life as of now, and I am forever grateful to you. …Alice, you mean so much to me… You are the sun that lights up my day… _

_No matter what may happen in the future from now, I am grateful to have you by my side, Alice. May you enjoy the peace while it lasts, because you of all people deserve it…_


End file.
